Hinako's life
by Vahn
Summary: My attempt at a Hinako Ranma match up


[Anime] [FanArt] [FanFics] [Forums] [Journal/Blog] [Posters] [Bookmark] Support This Site [ Register ] [ Login ]

Forum Featured Fanfiction Showcase Contest Showcase Upload/Edit FanFictions

Email Author Author Profile Other Works By This Author Add Author to Favorites Write Review Read (1) Reviews Add Story to Favorites Alert Webmaster

Hinako's Life: Chapter 1 [ P - Pre-Teen ]  
Anime/Manga: Ranma 1/2 Genre(s): Romance | Type: Alternate Universe Author: Vahn [Vahn RSS Feed]  
Uploaded On: August 26, 2001 22:31 CDT Pages: 4 | Words: 3161 | Size: 16 KB | Visits: 809 | Status: Completed Summary:  
My first attemp at an alternate fic without crossover...lemme konw what ya think IF anyone even read this or my works..^_^;  
From: (Poorman777)

¡±á HINAKO'S LIFE

Brief note: I was formerly under the pen name of Vahn77; here is my new one hope ya enjoy.

Chapter 1 *  
Hinako Ninomiya was going through another what she considered a normal day.  
Wake up, get ready for school, go out and suck some delinquent battle aura,  
make her way to school then wait for the biggest of all delinquents, Ranma Saotome, to appear so she can suck his battle auras.

She looked at the clock and grin with child like pleasure, although one would notice that even after her early morning snack of aura she have now reverted back to her child form. "Hee hee… Looks like Mister Saotome is late again," she thought as she started to look for her coin. For some reason sucking Ranma battle aura made her feel more refresh and her growth rate last a lot longer too.

She then saw Ranma came in, without wasting a second she took out her coin and yelled out her battle cry. "Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu," Ranma immediately was sucked dry. She then felt the familiar change in her. Her breast getting larger, she started to get taller and her outfit started to hug her perfectly.  
Also another familiar side affect was that boys started to pay more attention to her lessons. Akane had came in afterward and roll her eyes while giving Ranma a lecture on how he shouldn't waste time on some hussy.

"Now class, today we are going to learn about the Mejin period and how it ushered in the end of the Edo dynasty with the help of a legendary figure known as the Hitokiri battousai." And so she continued her day-to-day lesson and most of all, she got the boys learning because they never took their eyes off of the board.

Ranma had recovered after Hinako finished her lesson on the Mejin Era and it affects on modern history. "Feh, who needs history, probably would have been boring anyway."

"You idiot, you shouldn't have taken so long getting ready and if would stop picking on Ryoga then you would have been her sooner. Not to mention Miss Hinako would not have sucked your battle aura in the first place if you finish her treatment," Akane said with her arms cross. She was concern about Ranma well being, contrary to popular belief. She may not have shown it but she does care for him, it just his foot that always aggravated her.

"I sure I can do a better job of it if a certain uncute tomboy stop malleting me everytime I get into a compromising position with her," Ranma said as he started to feel his energy return.

"Well if certain pervert didn't grope her every chance he get then I wouldn't have too!" she yelled at him. He was already making her more frustrated.

"Well if that certain tomboy just leave me alone for just one month I would have gotten the job done. Beside it is way, waaaay better to grope someone with that figure then some uncute, un-sexy and flat-chested tomboy I know," He said as he stuck his tongue at her. Which was the last thing he did for the day.

Akane was beyond rage, there he was shooting off his mouth again and he just insulted her figure to boot. So with her war cry. "RANMA NO BAKA!" and her war hammer, she putted him clear across the sky. However after she had ended her rage she felt bad. "Baka," she thought to herself. " I did it again,  
I let my rage take over," she thought to herself. So with a sigh she put her hammer away and then made her way home. "I'll make it up to him…" she said as she looked at the fading dot in the sky. "Somehow."

*  
Ranma was once again flying thanks to air-Akane. However what she did to him was not his main concern right now. He had more important things on his mind,  
especially one that involved a certain child-teacher. Thanks to Ms. Hinako he once again miss today lesson, not like it would have helped him, but he miss it none the less and that means he would not get points for class participation.  
Beside everytime he got his energy sucked he felt like shit, it was a feeling he was not too fond of.

"Hmmm…what can I do to stop her," he pondered as he started to lose his momentum and started to descend. " I know I can't use Happosai technique,  
make me look like a pervert, and I know I can't do it in girl form because it makes me look like a lesbian. Whatever that is," He had heard Hai and Dai refer to him as that, although he didn't know what it meant that didn't stop him for giving them a much deserve pounding.

He was so concern in solving the problem that he didn't notice the ground closing in on him. "Hmmm…what to do, what to do," he pondered then it finally hit him. The ground was first but the idea that came afterward was what he needed.

"Ite…" he said as he lay there and thought about his plan. "It could work…" he mused to himself as he got off the ground and started for the Tendo Dojo. Tomorrow would be a whole new ball game.

*  
Hinako Ninomiya woke up feeling refresh. Today was a brand new day and it was beautiful outside. She was still in child form but that didn't stop her from making coffee and getting ready for school. She quickly took a shower and got dress and was soon out the door with her mug of coffee.

She soon rounded the corner and found the same delinquents that she defeated yesterday and the day before that and… well it goes back to when she just transfer to Furinken high. Her first day there she had save a wimpy looking boy and from a bunch of thugs and had chanced changing right there in front of them. Well ever since then they would pick on someone new just around this time and of course she would take their battle aura away. It was a wonderful way to start the morning by saving some poor student from delinquents. "Happo Five Yen Satsu," she said as she absorbed their battle aura and grew to new height, literally. After seeing the delinquents' fall she checked on the student and sent him on his way. She soon was starting to school with a huge smile on her face.

Little did she know that she had also made the delinquent day by transforming.  
If she had looked closer she would have notice all of them had goofy grins on their face.

Hinako soon found herself transforming into a child as she got near the school.  
She sighed as she found it happening to her again. She didn't mind either body but switching back and forth could be annoying. She sometime wished that she could be normal. Then she perked up as she remembered that she still hasn't suck Ranma battle aura yet. So with a smile on her face she entered the school gates.

Hinako was in her classroom earlier then everyone as she started to get prep for today lesson. She watched as students entered her class but the one she was waiting for was not there yet. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes into class time already and yet still no Ranma. She checked for Akane and saw that she was there, she had a scowl on her face as usual but when she searched for Ranma she couldn't find him.

"Ms. Tendo," Hinako started.

Akane just looked at her.

"Where is Mr. Saotome?" she asked Akane. "Did sometime happen to him that made him unable to attend school today?" Contrary to popular beliefs she did care for her student well being.

Akane was about to answer until another interrupted her

"I am here Ms. Hinako," Said Ranma as he stood up. Hinako eyes widen in disbelief. There was Ranma in Furinken high boys uniform. Gone was the trademark Red Chinese shirt and black pants. He then bowed his head in respect to her. "I am ready to learn Ms. Hinako."

Hinako still in her child frame of mind fainted at seeing something unfamiliar.

***

Hinako opened her eyes to find that she was not in her classroom anymore but the nurse's office. She sat on her bed to figure out how she got here.

"Ugh…how did I get here?" she asked no one in particular.

"I brought you here teach," answer a familiar male voice.

Hinako quickly hopped off her bed and found Ranma was sitting in a chair next to it. Hinako did another double take as she saw Ranma in the unfamiliar clothing. "M-Mister Saotome…why did change your usual style of clothing?"

Ranma looked at the child for a little while before answering. "Well…I figure it would be a good change of pace," Ranma said, but seeing the unconvinced look in Hinako eyes he elaborated some more. "I am now ready to learn teach and with college not to far off I realized that I should kick butt and study," he told her with a smile.

Hinako narrowed her eyes a bit at him but decided that it he really meant it.  
"Well let's get back to class then, we can't have the other student slacking off can we?" she asked now that she felt peppier. To her, today was the day of her greatest achievements. This was what make teaching all worth while, reaching out to a delinquent and inspiring him or her to learn. So she and Ranma made their was back to class while Hinako asked what change his mind.

"Well truth be told teach, I was sick and tired of you draining my battle aura so I decided of I started to make an effort to learn then you won't attack me as often," he said. He came to that conclusion yesterday, all his life his father taught him marital arts was all you really needed but with Hinako she wanted him to learn and right now she was his biggest threat. As he thought more about it, it wouldn't really take a lot for him to try and pay attention to the day lesson or to do homework. Sure he might get it all wrong but at least he made an effort, and that was all Hinako wanted from him in the first place, for him to make an attempt at learning.

"Well if you wouldn't act so delinquent then I wouldn't have had too,"  
she said as she entered the classroom. So after Ranma had taken his seat she started the day lesson. After school had dismissed she started to clean up a bit after all the mess the student made. Of course still being a child it took a lot more effort for her to do it. Usually Ranma battle aura would last her the whole day so she can tidy the classroom with no trouble at all. However as a small child moving a desk could be quite hard and more dangerous when you pick it up to stack it.

She managed to get a desk to stack a couple of desks up and way on her way to cleaning the windows a bit. In her child form it was several feet higher and should couldn't reach it. She then climbed on a desk and started to clean the window. Unfortunately, the window was loose so when she pushed on it to wipe it opened and she found herself falling from the third floor. She screamed in shock and then closed her eyes when she saw the ground was closing on her.  
Tears started to flow as she realized that she might die. She felt the ground getting closer and closer even though she didn't see it. However just as she was certain she was about to die she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her and found herself at a dead stop. She opened her eyes to look at her savior only to stare in shock. Of all the people it was Ranma who was holding her or more like cradling her to his chest as he looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok teach?" he asked in a kind a gentle voice. It was a different voice, it wasn't like his usual arrogant one that he always used. She looked into his gray-blue eyes that didn't hold the usual fears that she always saw when she was around him. She tried not to cry in relief but as a child she had little emotional control over herself, so without realizing it she bury her face into his chest and just cried her little heart out. To Ranma credit he didn't move but instead just held her comfortingly as she let loose.

Soon she stopped crying and found herself in a comforting embrace. She then blushed a bit as she imagined how she must have looked crying while sitting on Ranma lap.

"You ok teach?" he asked her again. She pulled her face out of his chest and found herself back in her classroom. She blushed again as she realized that she cried so hard that she didn't pay attention to Ranma carrying her back here.

"Teach?" Ranma asked as he found her just staring at him.

Hinako realized that she must have been staring quickly composed herself and hopped off of him. "Sorry about that Ranma and thank you for s-saving my l-life," she said with a bit of a stutter.

"No sweat Ms Hinako anyone would have done it, but can you tell me how you ended up falling from a three story building?" he asked. She closed her eyes as she remembered here near death experience from just trying to clean one window. She wished that she were an adult so that it would have never happen in the first place. She told him about how tidy up the classroom after school was out and how her attempt a cleaning the window almost cost her, her life because the window was a bit loose.

"What were you thinking Ms. Hinako?" Ranma asked with a serious face.  
"You know you shouldn't have done that as a child, what made you think you cold have done it by yourself?" Ranma asked. Although he didn't realize it,  
his voice was very stern and that causes Hinako to tear up again. Seeing that he stopped.

"I'm sorry but it is a daily routine of mine, only usually I would have sucked your battle aura so I could do all my grown up job with little trouble," she said as she felt ashamed at getting scolded by her savior.

Ranma however was in deep thought his plan was to act diligent so that Hinako would get off his case. His new plan involved getting on the teacher nice side and to do that he had to try to act like a good student. Although it worked,  
it also almost cost her Ms. Hinako life, sure it may have just been an indirect incident but Ranma couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hinako, if I hadn't change me routine then this wouldn't have happen to you," he said in a guilty voice. "It all my fault."

"No Ranma, it was my carelessness, it could have happen anytime, when I am like this," Hinako said pointing to her child form. "It's very easy for me to be hurt with me being so small and fragile," she said. She heard the guilt in his voice and didn't want him to change his progress because he thought he might have endangered her.

"B-but if I hav-"

"NO!" Hinako cut Ranma off forcefully. "I told you it wasn't your fault but mine, now we just forget this incident ever happen right?" She asked him with a glare. Although she had to look up to him she was still intimidating.

Ranma gulped as the little girl in front of him glared at him. "Y-yes mam."

"Well now that this is settle, we can just go home and never mention this to anybody ok?" she asked.

"Yes mam," Ranma said. "Oh and if you need someone to stay behind and help, don't hesitate to call on me," he told her, he still felt guilty over it and if helping her a little would prevent her from getting hurt then he would do it.

"Ok Ranma."

The two quickly made their way out of school and toward their respective home.  
Hinako however could not take her mind off of what happen today. So simple a task one that she had done hundreds of time nearly cost her life. She went into her house and leaned against the door while hugging herself tightly. Now for the first time she wished that she were normal doing normal people things while not having to worry about changing back and forth. Her social life was next to none. Guys may find her attractive at first with her male body but they would always find out about her condition and would run away with a frighten look on their face. Nerima was the only place the accepted her unconditionally, she had heard the neighborhood was weird that was why she pushed for her transfer in the first place. Though they had accepted her they still don't understand her, the only person that came close was Ranma. The king of all delinquents,  
funny how the same person she was gunning for, her once considered bane of her existent, her nemesis so to speak was her savior.

"Ranma," she whispered softly to herself as she fell asleep not realizing that she was still against the door.

Authors note:  
Ummm...the Corporation IS growing, I got one member so far. anyway it was all in fun. Anyway this fic was written because I couldn't' get it out of my mind. However fear not I will not be continuing this for fear of pissing off my fans of my other works (works that I had delayed on it long enough ^_^;;). For those of you who follow my other works like Surprise and Warp, this might be a different change of pace for ya. After this one, I am gonna continue all of my other works. Thank you to all of my fans for their support .As always C+C is ALWAYS welcome. A proud fan of couple crossovers and anything that is different.

Or

Email Author Author Profile Other Works By This Author Add Author to Favorites Write Review Read (1) Reviews Add Story to Favorites Alert Webmaster Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2006 - [ disclaimer / privacy / contact ] 


End file.
